1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer office table structure.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional office table has a fixed structure and occupies large space such that it cannot be moved easily, thereby greatly limiting the utility and mobility of the office table. In addition, the conventional office table cannot co-operate with a computer equipment such that it is necessary to additionally provide a computer table for supporting the computer equipment, thereby limiting the versatility of the office table.